Cousland family
The Couslands are a noble family from Ferelden. From their seat, Castle Cousland, they rule the teyrnir of Highever, one of only two remaining teyrnirs in Ferelden, giving them wealth and power second only to the royal family. History The outpost of Highever was originally a bannorn held by the Elstan family, who were a secondary branch of the then-freeholder family of Howes. During the Towers Age, Bann Conobar Elstan was murdered by his wife, Flemeth, thus ending the bloodline. Sarim Cousland, captain of Conobar's guard, took the lands and title. The Couslands declared their independence from Amaranthine, starting a war that lasted thirty years. When the war ended, Highever won its independence and possession of half the land that had once been southwestern Amaranthine.Codex entry: Highever Highever became a teyrnir during the Black Age. Previously, the Couslands held only the minor title of Bann. During the lycanthrope plague, Bann Haelia Cousland (or Mather CouslandMentioned by Aldous. according to some sources), gathered the lords together under the Cousland banner to drive the werewolves out of their lands, thus earning the title of Teyrn. Calenhad Theirin was born in Highever in 5:10 Exalted as a third son of a poor merchant. He left at a young age to become a squire, but returned during the Unification of Ferelden as a Teyrn. The contemporary ruler of Highever was Teyrna Elethea Cousland; she fought the soon-to-be-King Calenhad in an attempt to maintain Highever's independence. When Calenhad's army reached Highever, Teyrna Elethea led the local banns against him, but lost against the future king. After Elethea's men were defeated, Calenhad asked her to swear fealty. She did, thus allowing the Couslands to retain the teyrnir in Calenhad's new kingdom. In the beginning of the Storm Age, the Couslands conspired with Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden in the Grey Wardens' attempted rebellion. The rebellion was betrayed to King Arland by politicians before it began, and the king's guard ambushed their meeting place, with the rebels barely managing to escape. The Couslands were less fortunate, as King Arland executed the Cousland Teyrn and a number of others, and then sent soldiers to Soldier's Peak to stamp out the remainder of the rebellion. During the rebellion against Orlais, the Couslands opposed the Orlesian rule. However, Arl Tarleton Howe of Amaranthine supported the Orlesians, resulting in several bitter battles between Amaranthine and Highever. Eventually the Couslands manage to capture Harper's Ford and hang Tarleton Howe for his treachery. Unlike his father, Rendon Howe was part of the rebellion, as was his uncle Arl Byron Howe. Rendon and Bryce Cousland fought together at the battle of White River, and were two of the fifty rebels who survived the defeat. Thereafter, Arl Rendon Howe was a great friend of the Couslands. Known members * Bann Sarim Cousland * Bann Haelia/Mather Cousland * Teyrna Elethea Cousland - She was both an Alamarri and a Fereldan. * Teyrn Ardal Cousland - He was killed at the Battle of Lothering during the Second Orlesian Invasion of Ferelden, defending King Vanedrin.Shield of Highever * Teyrn William Cousland - The father of Bryce Cousland. * Teyrn Bryce Cousland * Teyrna Eleanor Cousland * Fergus Cousland * Human Noble * Oriana Cousland * Oren Cousland Family Tree References Category:Families Category:Royalty Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Alamarri Category:Alamarri nobility